Contact PD/PI: Kimberly, Robert P NRSA-Training-001 (251) We propose the CCTS TL1 Training Program in Comparative Effectiveness & Patient Centered Outcomes Research. This program recognizes that the clinical and translational research (CTR) workforce has an urgent need to expand in the fields of comparative effectiveness research (CER) and patient centered outcomes research (PCOR). The overall goal is to grow the pipeline of candidates for careers in CER/PCOR by offering formative research opportunities to early stage trainees. The TL1 specific aims are to: 1) Draw from pools of pre-doctoral students in MD and PharmD programs across the CCTS Partner Network each year to identify and recruit 20 of the most promising and diverse students for two components of a CER/PCOR focused TL1 program: A) A year-long research intensive immersion experience for 10 students/year; and B) An introductory 8-week summer program for 10 students/year; 2) Provide multidisciplinary didactic curricula for these programs to ensure that TL1 Trainees have foundational knowledge and experience that will prepare them to advance in their careers. In the year-long program, trainees will choose a clinical research-focused master?s program (i.e., MSPH, MS) at either UAB or Tulane. These programs will share common didactic activities and other joint activities presented via videoconference to promote training in CER/PCOR. The 8-week program will occur between the first and second year of a trainee?s clinical program, while the year-long program will be a ?year out? from the trainee?s clinical education program, to permit obtaining the MSPH/MS degree and performing mentored research prior to graduating from their clinical program; 3) Provide and evaluate program and long-term career development support via individual and team-based mentoring that will promote the acquisition of methodological skills and other core competencies required for success as independent investigators. Our novel program?s research and training base is drawn from across 7 Schools at the CCTS Hub and at Tulane, including 35 Primary mentors and 25 Associate mentors. Through this unique combination of an introductory summer program and a year-long intensive program, the TL1 will introduce the CER/PCOR investigator pipeline into the pre-clinical period growing the pool of future CTR investigators.